The Fort Worth/Arlington Community Clinical Oncology Program will establish for the first time in Fort Worth and Arlington a major, coordinated cancer control effort. The program will be the responsibility of St. Joseph's Hospital and a group of community radiation therapists and medical oncologists. Through an affiliation with the Southwest Oncology Group functioning as the research base, the CCOP will implement investigational clinical protocols to evaluate specific therapies or investigate specific questions concerning a malignant disease considered of high priority by either the Southwest Oncology Group or the National Cancer Institute. The CCOP aims to improve the quality of all cancer care within the community, speed the access of new information, diagnostic techniques, and therapies to patients within their own community, and form a nucleus for other cancer related activities proposed in the future.